


Have Faith

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Banter, Companionable Snark, Droids, Gen, Mission Fic, Spies & Secret Agents, Trick or Treat: Treat, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Cassian prepares for his first mission with the new droid they captured.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Have Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lionwingz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionwingz/gifts).



> Beta'd by the amazing Prinz!

“This is a delicate mission, Captain Andor; you will need support. Will the K-2SO unit be ready for service?” Mon Mothma asked. The question wasn’t unreasonable, Cassian remembered the last time vividly.

“Technology assured me the reprogramming would be completed in time,” Cassian assured her.

“So it won’t try to strangle you anymore?” someone snarked quietly.

Cassian resisted the urge to rub his hand across his neck at the memory. “That is what they tell me.”

“Double check,” Mon Mothma ordered.

“Yes, ma’am.”

ooo

“How’s the droid? Mission ready?” Cassian asked, striding into the lab where Technology was working on the K-2SO.

A technician he did not recognize looked up from the computer screen and then glanced at the droid. “We did all that we could.”

“And what does that mean? Have you or haven’t you fixed it?”

“Oh, it’s completely under our control, Captain,” she rushed to reassure him. “That isn’t the problem. It’s just… there were some glitches when we tried to restore its protocol systems without the old loyalty patterns.”

“So… what?” Cassian eyed the dormant droid. “You said it was loyal to us now.”

“Yes, yes, it is. The problem is that the price of its loyalty was at the expense of its protocols. It doesn’t act like a normal KX unit.”

“What, it thinks it’s an eopie or something?”

The technician blushed. “No, Captain, nothing like that. It just… it isn’t… it doesn’t _talk_ like them. It talks like a human, not a droid. It isn’t _dangerous_ to you; it just doesn’t act like your standard droid.”

“That, I have no problem with,” Cassian decided. “Now, how soon until I can take it? We have a very small window to make our rendezvous.”

“Oh, no more than an hour, Captain,” she reassured him. “The final diagnostic will finish running in just a few minutes and we can boot it back up then.”

“Excellent. Let me know.” Cassian ducked out of the lab to go ready his ship.

ooo

“You want to sneak around Bari and slip into the tail end of a transport fleet to Baros, then just set down on the planet as though you belong there?” K-2SO asked incredulously.

“Yes,” Cassian said, focused on strapping down the last of their load.

“The odds of that succeeding are roughly-”

“That’s why I have you,” Cassian interrupted. “Your job is to work out the timing so that we emerge unobtrusively and slip into the correctly aligned position in the fleet.”

“That’s impossible,” K-2SO protested.

“Nonsense. Fleet assignments and protocols were part of your systems. They told me those were restored after the wipe.”

“I know how to do it,” Cassian thought the droid actually sounded annoyed at the idea. “You are the one who will fail.”

“And why is that?”

“You’re human. Humans fail.”

“And now I see what she meant,” Cassian muttered as he gave the last strap a final, strong tug. “Well, ready or not, we’re going to the Baros system.” He pushed past the droid and headed for the cockpit. “I have faith that you can do your part. You’ll just have to have faith that I can do mine.”

Surprisingly, K-2SO followed him and slid into the co-pilot’s seat. Casian was about to feel pleased with its obedience when it muttered, “I have faith that _I_ ’ll survive your failure.”

Still, the droid was cooperating, and right now that was enough. “That’s the spirit,” Cassian assured it.

ooo

“There are at least twenty-one Stormtroopers between us and the exit,” K-2SO whispered. “Your odds of reaching the ship alive are one in forty.”

“Only forty?” Cassian shot back, just as the last screw finally loosened. “Against twenty-one?”

“You are likely to take only one out with you, before the others each kill you. Twice.” the droid replied firmly.

“Interesting calculations,” Cassian said. “Would you survive?”

“I am not alive,” K-2SO immediately replied. “But yes, I could easily pass the Stormtroopers.”

“Could you pass with a prisoner?” The screw was fully out of the socket; he would have the hatch open in seconds.

“Hmm… possibly,” it allowed. “You might still say or do the wrong thing and perish, however.”

“I’ll take my chances,” Cassian snarked back. _There!_ These were the crystals that Technology needed, right where their contact had promised they would be. Grabbing the case, he quickly checked the contents before snapping it closed again. “Here, you take this. It will look less suspicious if you have it,” he thrust it at K-2SO.

“I shall pretend that I’m packing my luggage for a vacation,” the droid said.

“You do that. Now come on; stay behind me. I know you don’t believe it, but I’m fairly confident that I can take out a few of our impediments before we need to resort to you ‘capturing me.’”

“If you say so,” K-2SO sighed. It didn’t breath, of course, but somehow it had picked up the habit of sighing gustily. Cassian had lost count of the number of times he’d heard the same noise on this trip.

As it was, Cassian took out an even dozen of the stormtroopers before they were caught.

“What are you doing there?” Demanded the closest of the three. He was the one who had caught them coming around the corner.

“I found this,” K-2SO said. Cassian had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the droid.

“You found what?” The stormtrooper asked.

“This,” K-2SO gestured at Cassian with the hand that held the case.

The stormtrooper glanced between the two. “The prisoner?”

“He can be _your_ prisoner,” K-2SO offered.

It took all of Cassian’s will not to glare at the droid, or stomp on its foot or something. Fortunately, the stormtrooper seemed to accept the offer.

“Alright. You, follow us!” he commanded Cassian. “You, bring up the rear,” he told K-2SO.

Not daring to believe his luck, Cassian fell into step behind the trio. As soon as they were all facing away, he pulled his spare blaster from his waistband and shot them all.

“I could have done that, if I’d had a blaster,” K-2SO complained.

“Sure you could have. You couldn’t even tell the lie I told you to in advance,” Cassian taunted, even as he sniped another stormtrooper down the hall.

“I needed time to prepare,” K-2SO sulked.

Cassian chuckled despite himself. “If we get out of this, I’ll teach you how to act like a spy, K-2, alright?”

There was a long pause, but finally he replied softly. “That would be nice.”


End file.
